


An innocent moment

by DarthKrande



Series: Phases-verse [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Playing, Ratchet's wrench
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthKrande/pseuds/DarthKrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief moment between two ex-enemies. They don't think it's anything important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An innocent moment

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime after Phases

Ratchet was predictable, in many ways. Like, now he was certain to throw that wrench at Sunstreaker’s freshly waxed head, and to grumble a few more insults at the prankster.

His aim was true. However, after bouncing off the gleaming yellow live metal, the wrench fell out through the still-empty window pane. Ratchet cursed a little louder. It had been so long since he had last worked in a proper Cybertronian hospital, he seemed to have forgotten what it’s like to operate above the ground level rather than inside an alien volcano.

The wrench bounced a few more times before it fell into a half-repaired crack in the ground. By the looks of it, the wider half seemed to have got stuck in the hole.

Next to himself, Ratchet heard Sideswipe giggle.

But then, just before the docbot could have hit the other twin on the head with some tool at hand, they spotted movement. A huge purple and teal tank appeared, his pure white wings neatly folded to his side like an extra layer of armor. The large Cybertronian transformed, and pulled the wrench out from the crack with ease. Then he transformed again, and in the shape of a teal and white wolf, he took the tool between his extremely sharp fangs. The beast was radiating pride as he trotted back to the hospital, and jumped in through the empty pane. His glowing red optics met the medic’s shocked blue gaze before he wordlessly opened his mouth so Ratchet could take the wrench back. Then the massive wolf transformed once more: he flew away as a volatile, purple and white space-jet.

He didn’t even waste a look on the other two Autobots.

Ratchet grinned, savoring the dull expression of both Twins. Maybe they would think twice before messing with him again.


End file.
